Phoenix End: Battle of The Goddesses
Introduction It was early in the morning as most of the others were still asleep, except for Markus and Cynteria, who went to go check out the ruins more to see what other mystery's they held about the Phoenixes. Cynteria was trying to understand some of the scriptures while Markus was looking around for more feathers. "How do you think someone like Damon could've found this place at all?" She asked looking over to Markus. "Most Phoenix Slayers know about these places....Your not the only one who doesn't though....Bolterus told me about Stontas' last Slayer....Never saw him at a gathering during the Demon Wars." Said Markus climbing over a rock. "I know where most of the fathering points are....The old volcano in the centre of Mochina is the main one, rumor has it that the portal to the Phoenix World is there as well." "In any case, It's still weird" Cynteria said with a curious tone. "Can't see why....This is part of our haritage...." Said Markus as he jumpedoff a small cliff leanding in a graveyard of sorts surrounded by skelitons looking alot like Drake bones. "Wow it's a Drake Yard!" "You mean those powerful things in the island? That is strange, how are they connected with the phoenix's?" Cynteria said with a curious tone in her voice as she went over to investigate them. "Legend has it they're were made by demons from the blood of dragons to combat the phoenixes.....The demons had trouble coming onto our plane of reality...They made the Drakes to fight for them...." Said MArkus examining a large skull. "The horn is removed....Someone has been here before, Drake-Hunters hunt for these palces...It's an easy trophy collection run." "I see, do you think it could be Daimon?" Cynteria asked with an annoyed look on her face, although she didn't like to see graves defiled like that. "Nah.....Apparently he didn't care for fighting drakes or hunting their horns...He spent alot of time trying to prove he was superior to all others.....Only proving he was weaker." Said Markus walking through the bones. "Don't feel bad for these monsters.....They wouldn't feel bad for you." Markus pushed a large boulder out of the way and found soemthing intresting. "Come and have alook at this sis." He said vanishing into the hole. Cynteria looked over at the still sleeping group before she jumped down the hole to follow him as she landed in another passageway. "What is this place?" She said calling out to Markus. "An old Phoenix Temple....Back when people worshipped them as gods before the Path of the 5 Gods.....There normally one found at or near a gathering point.....That habit died out after the wars though as alot of the phoenix nobles didn't liek that ideology." Said Markus examining a few statues. "Hmmm wonder if we can get some researcher from home down here to do some research behind the shadows....." "If we can help the native's gets back their land, I'm sure they'd allow us to do work in this place, we shouldn't have to do things in the dark" Cynteria said looking at the statue's. "Luckly the others don't show up 'cos of the natives......A fool doesn't attack those he can't beat....Atleast they relise that." Said Markus openning a chest filled with gold and jewels. "wow thats alot....Atleast 500 million Mochina Jewels here." "It isn't ours to take at the moment, besides, I think we should head back, once we get rid of the chaos on here, we can look deeper into the caves" Cynteria said looking at Markus. "I doubt we'll come back but we'll record the location for researchers to coem back and take alook....This chest will be useful, it was probably a tribute to the pheonixes, they won't mind us using it against Daimon." Said Markus heading back out the hole. After Cyn followed MArkus plugged the hole and made his way to the exit. The duo made their way back to the camp ground as they saw the group had finally woken and we all talking as they were serving food, "Hey everyone, morning" Cynteria said as she and Markus arrived to them. "Ok lets have breakfast and get ready....We'll need the natives to run distractions and get as many guards away as they can.....We'll be able to focus on our target fully then." Said Markus sitting down and taking a bowl of soup. Cynteria gave Alice a kiss before she passed her a bowl of soup, "Sounds good to me" She replied looking to the group. After the group finished eating with the natives the moved into postion. "Ok get ready.....Once the natives get the guards to follow we'll sneak around the back and get Vega." Said Markus looking over the edge. "Lets hope there are no problems." "Oh you so want a problem to show." Said Alice smirking at her brother. "That obvious?" Said MArkus looking back with a smile. "So another usual Phoenix rumble?" Cynteria said smiling as Alice kissed her on the cheek. "Well would be rudundant not to have one." Smirked Markus requipping his mask and armour. "They'll be moving soon get ready....." After afew minutes the natvies attacked and quickly acted out a fighting withdraw pulling the guards away. "Ok lets go!" Said Markus leaping over the edge and running to the backdoor with the others following. Cynteria and the others went running after Markus as he lead them towards the large opening that Cynteria sensed yesterday. They entered the cave and eliminated any guards in their way slowly fighting their way to the centre of the hideout. "Hold on guys i sense something....Worse." Said Markus looking suddenly worried. Cynteria was shocked, almost never has she seen Markus acted like that in her entire time she was in the guild, and it could only mean something Bad was about to happen. "I think HE's here....." Said Markus glaring into the dark only to be hit with a massive blast of black lightning, a blast much larger than Dark's. "I was right!" Out of the darkness calmly walked Daimon himself. "Good morning everyone....I can here to punish an idiot member of my guild and i discover that several of my old enemeis and some new ones are after him for attack two girls....I decided to spare him and allow them to deal with it....However i have so wanted to fight Markus again." Said Daimon as Dark and Vega appeared next to him. "VEGA!" Cynteria said roaring as she sent out a powerful Earth Phoenix Shriek at him, hoping to take him out right then and there. "Stay calm Cyn!...You too Alice." Said MArkus getting up from Daimon's attack. "Yama, Zero deal with Dark....I got Daimon." "Got it!" Said Alice joining her wife in fighting Vega. "Can do!" Said Zero charging Dark along side Yama. They group enganged in combat. Markus charged Daimon launching several lightning darts at him before turning them into daggers and slashing at him while throwing kicks at him as well. Goddesses vs Dark Prince The blast of the shriek was avoided by Vega as he disappeared and instantly reappeared behind Cynteria as he slammed his foot right into her back, sending her flying right into the wall. Just as Vega landed from his strike Alice landed a brutal flying kick at his head sending him flying alot further than he sent Cyn. "Come on dog....It's time to put you down." She said taking up anew stance. "Crimson Dragon Kenpo....." Cynteria coughed a bit of blood as she cracked her neck, turning over to see Alice getting into her fighting stance as she did the same. Then as if on instinct, both jumped forward to attack Vega in a pincer like strike, hoping to catch him off guard. Vega took the hit. quickly recovered, and countered with his swords being blocked by Alice and simply bounced off Cyn's earth covered skin. "I'm gonna enjoy sending peices of you to those brats!!" He shouted sounding panicked. Cynteria summoned up her wings as she swing her arm, hoping to slash and wound Vega with her dagger feathers. Vega managed to avoid the attack only to be hit by a flying kick from Alice who finished it up with a fire ball spell sending him crashing into a wall. "Touch our little girls and we'll drag you to hell personally!" She said before unleashing a fire and earth fusion spell which just missed. Cynteria grinded her teeth as she flew up high into the sky, sending down a barrage of daggers all at Vega. Vega span his swords around blocking all the daggers aimed directly at him before unleashing a lightning slash at Cyn which got countered by a lightning bolt from Alice. Vega then chaged his game up, summon his allies from the mask on his face. "Tear them apart...." He said charging with his allies towards the two women. "Not these demons again" She said before flying high into the air, releasing her wings as she was sent flying down to the ground, slamming her fist right into the ground as it suddenly erupted as a wave of rock towards them. 'Earth Phoenix Earth Wave!" ' The powerful wave of rock caused a tremor that swallowed up some of the legion as the others were buried underneath the rock. Suddenly several of Vega's minions appeared behind Cyn and launches a high speed barrage of attacks. "My minions are faster than you!" Said Vega in a playful manner. He then unleashed is own barrage on Cyn only to get stopped Alice who was in an apparent rage similar to her brother's anger. "Ohhh the little sister is angry....Was it something i said?" Cynteira coughed a bit of blood as she got up, "You bastard!" She said moving to attack Vega. Alice punched Vega in the face with enough force to send him out the cave into the open. "I'm gonna rip your face off and feed it back to you!" She growled advancing on Vega as lightning danced around her hands. Cynteria started channeling rock into her arms as she made claw gauntlets and attempted to slash at Vega with them. One of vega's minions blocked Cyn and pushed her back as Alice attacked Vega with a lightning infused axe kick aimed at his waist. Vega rolled out of the way and countered with a reversed gripped sword slash at Alice cutting her stomach lightly. "I got you!! Haha! I made you bleed!!" Said Vega dancing alittle out of happiness. "Now i'll gut you!" Vega charged blood drunk on adrenaline and his own bloodlust, swinging his swords wildly using a barrage of rapid fire sword magic spell forcing alice ont he defensive using her lightning body to avoid or her rune magic to make earth barriers. "Cyn it would be really helpful if you went totally nuts!" Said Alice trying to hold her own. "Would be a real benifit for our current situation!" Cynteria nodded as she closed her eyes, trying to focus as much as she can into her body, until suddenly a powerful shriek could be heard from her as the earth around her warped as she entered her Phoenix Drive form. In an instant she appeared right behind him, slamming her fist right into his back as he was sent upward, slamming right into the celing. Vega stuck to the ceiling and slowly pealed off falling to the ground. "f*cking ow!" He said in pain from the strike. "Did ya really ened to hit me that hard?" "Yes...." Said Alice grabbing him by the neck and throwing him into a wall where she quickly got close and put a talisman on his face. "Move and that will cause your head to explode...Lets see you survive that.....You can talk still by the way." Cynteria managed to bring herself back in control as she fell to her knees, "Ugh, I'm still not used to that..." She said breathing heavily. "Really?! Wow...Remind Markus to help you with that...." Said Alice looking confused and worried. "I'll hold him off while you recover." Alice charged forward using her lightning to beat down on Vega with amazing fury, Vega tried to summon his minions but every strike broke his focus and caused him to fail each time. He then resorted to using his swords to try and combat her. Cynteria was trying her best to get up and continue the fight, but she found that her energy was still trying to restore itself and caused her body to become numb, making it more difficult for her to move. Vega was being beaten badly by an enranged Alice who was sitting on his stomach and was punching his head into the ground. "I'm going to end you!!" She shouted whiel tears ran down her face. "Try it girl!" Chuckled Vega between the punches. "Your brother couldn't kill me....You've got no chance!" Cynteria felt the feelings of her body immediatly returned as she quickly ran to help her lover as she sent out another barrage of feather daggers. Vega pushed Alice off him and used his High Speed magic to avoid Cyn's attack. "Ok i'm now really angry...." Said Vega changing his attitude to a more serious and bloodthristy one. "Lets have some real fun!" Cynteria channeled as much of her energy as she could, sending a rock wave right at him, hoping that she could somehow find an opening and recharge herself with some of the rock. Vega smirked and cut the earth with a sword magic spell. "Earth Cutter!" He said as he charged through the gap created by his attack and landed a powerful elbow to Cyn's face before spinning round and landing a reverse roundhouse with his right leg. "Come on girls do better!" Cynteria was sent flying and slamming hard into the ground, she knew that her energy was depleting each spell she used, and she was running on steam at this point. She placed her hands on the ground, slowly channeling what little magic she had left as her hands started glowing with rock slowly moving upward on her arms. Alice suddenly grabbed Vega and used her magic to anchor his feet into the ground. "Take his f*cking head off!!" She shouted as she grabbed two of his none requiped blades and stabbed them both into his back. Cynteria ran right to where Alice and Vega was as she drew out a large stone feather dagger, swinging as she ended the nightmare one and for all, all that could be seen was the figure of a head rolling away as she was breathing heavily, "Rest in hell bastard" She said as she fell to her knees, shaking from the action that was taken. Alice smiled and then set the body alight with her rune magic. "Just in case....." Said Alice hugging Cyn. "He's finally dead....We can tell Joo Dee she can be happy now." Cynteria could only nod in response, it was the first time she had ever killed anyone and it was still fresh as she hugged Alice back. The Demon vs The Guardian While Cyn and Alice were fighting Vega and Zero and Yoshi were dealing with Dark, Markus was fighting Daimon or atleast readying himself to fight him. "I'd thought you'd jsut send Dark to deal with Vega....Why appear yourself?" Said Markus as the two walk in a circle around they're little battlefield. "I had grown bored of his little escapades....I was planning to end his life once and for all." Said Daimon pulling his sword from the base of his staff. "But fighting you will be much more enjoyable.....Lets see if i can remove your head from your shoulders." "You can try!" Said Markus before charging at Daimon summoning his swords and launching lightning covered swings at him, Daimon blocked each strike coating his sword with his black lightning. Each time he openned up Markus' guard he landed a powerful unarmed strike to Markus' body who returned in kind, using his skill to throw a sword int he air land a powerful punch or kick then catch the blade to renew his attack. The two kept fighting at full strength evenutally abandoning thier swords and opting for unarmed magical combat. The two's blow were immense even without Daimon using his Earth MAgic the ground quaked at each blow, Markus paid special attention to avoiding both of Daimon's Black Fire and Lightning Magics due to his inability to absorb them. He opted to counter with unpredictable strikes, he chose to use his Drunken Tiger Form and staggered and stumbled around Daimon's attacks landing lightning and thunder infused blow against his opennings, even when Daimon seemed to land the blow Markus just flopped aside and stuck the Dark Mage increasing Daimon's anger who began to use all his magics using his earth magic to try and stop MArkus's movements but only made it easier for him to avoid as Markus used the moving earth to increase his ability to flow with Daimon's attack before unleashing a close range Phoenix Scream at Daimon sending him flying back. "You never were able to match this technique Daimon." Smirked Markus as he dropped back into his normal stance. "Might've been useful for you to learn this style." "Only fools learn that style....It has no power in combat and won't help me dominate this land!" Said Daimon standing up. "Evidence to the contrary Daimon..." Said Markus dashing forward at blinding speed landing a double palm strike at Daimon's torso sending him up into the air which Markus followed with a powerful lightning bolt. Daimon avoided the attack and countered with a Dark Lightning Punch to Markus face which was luckly blocked by his mask, though it still sent him flying past Cyn and Alice back out to the entrance of the cave. Markus recovered quickly and countered jsut in time for him to block Daimon's punch and managed to throw Daimon to the group with a sacrifice throw before rolling onto him and pounding into his face with brutal punches before being throw off himself and drawn into another standing brawl. Cynteria's hands were shaking as she sensed that Daimon wasn't going down, even with Markus going full out, and quickly looked over to Alice. "Stay here, I need to go help that fool!" She said quickly summoning her wings to fly upward to get the advantage of surprise on her side as she waited for Markus to move out of the way. Daimon however knew she was there and unleashed a blast of Black Fire magic at her forcing her down to the ground. "I know every trick you can pull you ugly little girl." Said Daimon before returning his attention to Markus. In an instant however, Cynteria found herself looking right at the man as she was in her Phoenix Drive form, "Not all of my moves you bastard!" She gave a powerful roundhouse kick to his head, attempting to send him flying right into the wall. Unfortunally Cyn's aim was abit off as Daimon ducked under he kick causing her to hit Markus and send him into a wall. "Hey!" Shouted MArkus as he appeared out of the rubble. "Aim for the other guy! Not me!" Daimon quickly attacked Cyn getting her into a full body lock aiming to snap her bones into little peices. "Your not even in my league little girl.....I've had over 300 years practise when it comes to combat.....I am the true master here." "Even... the young... can surprise you.." She channeld her energy as all over her body, phoenix feathers emerged with dagger points, piercing Daimon. Suddenly MArkus appeared in a flash of lightning spinning like a top before landing a powerful roundhouse focusing all the momentum built up from the spinning into his foot. "Careful he'll be back up in a second or two..." Said Markus landing next to Cyn checking if she was alright. "He still has the same regeneration ability we do....." Cynteria felt her bones being put back in place as she popped them back in properly so it wouldn't regenerate bad, "I can bet, he was pretty close to snapping my neck, our only chance is to do a double phoenix spell, we need to hit him hard and hit him fast" she replied breathing heavily. "I agree he'll probably be able to negate alot of the damage but we should be able to do enough to get him to retreat......Ever tried a Unison Raid spell?" Said Markus looking to the pile of now moving rubble. "It's out best shot at finish this." "Not sure if you know your elements, but last time I checked, Lightning and Earth don't exactly mix well" She said looking over to him. "Can you manipulate sand?" Asked MArkus charging his arms with lightning. "That might work just well enough to give us something....." As Markus spoke Daimon began to pull himself out of the rubble as the last of his wounds healed. "F*cking kids...." He grumbled as he did so. Cynteria looked over at Markus as she nodded, channeling whatever magic she had left to summon up an entire wave of sand right be hind her, "This enough?" She said chuckiling. "Yeah try forming them into blades and when i hit them with my lightning harden and sharpen the sand....Should prove to be good enough for him, i'll support the attack with another spell." Said Markus launching some lightning at Daimon to keep him back. "Be quick though." Category:Phantombeast Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Chapters Category:Journey: Duo Path